poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Heroes escapes/Heroes meets Maisie
Here is the scene how the heroes manage to escape and they met Maisie Lockwood goes in Tino Tonitini Goes to Jurassic World II: Fallen Kingdom. (Cut to the mother Triceratops and her baby are nuzzling each other) Claire Dearing: Do you remember the first time you saw a dinosaur? First time you've seen them it was like a miracle. Owen Grady: Claire Dearing: '''How did you kids met your dinosaur partners? '''Max Taylor: It was a while back. A meteor struck down in the forest early in the morning, that's we came to investigate and we saw three stones. I found the Lightning symbol, Rex found the Wind symbol and Zoe found the Grass symbol. That is until I saw a card and we met Chomp for the first time. - (The Stygimoloch looks at Claire) Claire Dearing: Okay. Owen Grady: Hey, hey you! Look at me! Look at me! (Claps his hands two times to get it's attention) Hey! Come with me, come with me. Okay, there you go. (blows a whistle) (The Stygimoloch charges towards Owen and smack through the cage door and frees itself along the heroes as it leaves) Owen Grady: You're welcome. Tino Tonitini: Owen, you're a genius! Runo Misaki: Let's go find Blue and get out of here! Shun Kazami: Don't forget we have to stop Eli's evil plan too. Max Taylor: Chomp, what's wrong? (The heroes turns to see Maisie, she runs off) Claire Dearing: Wait, wait! Please wait! (They spotted Maisie just in time before she could close the door) Tish Katsufrakis: A girl? Dan Kuso: Who is she? Claire Dearing: That's Lockwood's granddaughter. Owen Grady: Hey. Hey, kid. You wanna come down out of there? (Maisie nods no) Claire Dearing: Do you remember me? My name is Claire, what's yours? Tino Tonitini: Who are you anyway? Maisie Lockwood: Maisie. Maisie Lockwood. Claire Dearing: Oh, Maisie. Well this is my friend Owen. Tino Tonitini: The name is Tino, these are my friends Lor, Carver, Tish and my girlfriend Sunset Shimmer. Maisie Lockwood: I saw you with the Velociraptors and Blue. Lor McQuarrie: How did you know him? Maisie Lockwood: I saw him in the computer back in the lab. Owen Grady: Oh, oh yeah? You like dinosaurs? (Maisie nods) Owen Grady: Hey, so do I. Max Taylor: Rex, Zoe and I loved dinosaurs too. Tino Tonitini: And me too. Just not hybrid ones. Owen Grady: Tell you what. You come on down from there I'll tell you everything you need to know about Blue. Is that all right? (Maisie nods) Owen Grady: All right, yeah, come on down. (Maisie gets out of the dumbwaiter and walks to the heroes) Claire Dearing: Sweetie. We need some help finding your grandfather can you take us to him? Maisie Lockwood: (Cries) No. Owen Grady: You made it down here all by yourself huh? Brave kid, looks like you can use a friend. Maisie Lockwood: He's gone! (Hugs Owen) Owen Grady: Listen I'll tell you what. We're just about to go find our friends and get the heck out of there. You wanna come with us? Claire Dearing: We could use a friend too. Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes